Sentimientos nauseabundos
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Simplemente eso, sentimientos que te provocan náuseas. [Para Kira, por una etiqueta pendiente, para Light, porque soy una perra *hearts*]


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima gracias a Dios. Fic dedicado a Kira por una etiqueta que interrumpió mi hibernación el año pasado y pues debía pagar, porque a pesar de todo sí tengo honor. Dedicado también a Lais, porque según me entere esta es su nueva shipp culposa, y pues voila. Fuiste el empuje que necesitaba(?).

 **Advertencias** : Intento de algo, sin errores porque soy perfecta y dije que no haría de menos mis fics porque qué puta vergüenza. Mariconadas.

* * *

"No puedo ganar. El amor es para mí la ruleta rusa. Nadie ama mi verdadero yo."

—Freddy Mercury

* * *

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

¿Cuándo empezó esta obsesión? No lo sabía, recordaba haberlo visto durante una fiesta en Fairy Tail, lo siguió toda la noche con la mirada, como resplandecía cuando estaba con ese mago rubio, la sonrisa de aquél joven de largos cabellos verdes, la devoción con la que miraba al otro mago lo atrapó.

Siempre supo que era diferente, desde sus días en Oración Seis donde miraba más de la cuenta a sus compañeros ignorando a la maga estelar, aquellos sueños pasionales donde era protagonista de las más sucias y vulgares experiencias, y era quizá por eso que se dejaba sumergir por el mundo de morfeo, porque sólo ahí podía gritar su verdad a los cuatro vientos.

Nunca había vociferado en alto sus preferencias sexuales, pero algo en su interior le decía que el mago de Fairy Tail tenía sus mismas inclinaciones, no podía ser lo contrario, porque ¿quién se desvivía tanto por otro hombre sino era gay? Pero aun así no quería arriesgarse, así que lo observó durante mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, llegó el día en que Jellal ya era pareja oficial de Titania y él aun no avanzaba, ni siquiera un hola.

¿Cuándo sucedió? Cobra le ayudó indirectamente cuando lo arrastró a un viaje para ver a su novia.

La dulce Kinana.

Cómo le caía mal, ella llevó una felicidad al dragon slayer que le daba asco, ¿por qué todos eran felices menos él? Ángel y Hoteye estaban con sus hermanos, Meredy provocaba náuseas con su optimismo, Sawyer el que siempre estaba relajado, mientras Jellal y Erik con las mujeres que amaban y, ¿él? Solo, sin nadie a su lado que lo calentara en aquellas frías noches.

Pero no sería para siempre, porque al fin había encontrado a otro hombre como él... Incluso era excéntrico en su vestimenta, y no tenía pareja. Después de haberlo observado mucho fue que dedució que Laxus —el rubio aquél— no correspondía los sentiemintos de Freed; Oh, que bien se sentía saber su nombre.

Así que después de dos inviernos se decidió, le diría la verdad, confesaría que se había enamorado de él desde la distancia, omitiendo que sabía todo de él, porque lo amaba, él sabía que lo amaba pese a no conocerlo realmente, pero luego las dudas lo invadieron de nuevo.

¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasaría después?

No tenía idea, por eso se alegró cuando un risueño Cobra le dijo que se quedarían a dormir esa noche.

Esa risa le daba asco.

Entrando la noche fue que Macbeth se levantó, sabía dónde dormía Freed —lo había observado por mucho, mucho tiempo—, así que entró casi de puntillas.

—Qué hermoso es mientras duerme —pensó mientras recorría su rostro con el dedo índice. Se acercó a él y soltó un aire púrpura; era una magia que apenas perfeccionaba, podía ver los sueños de otras personas mientras dormían y, a veces también podía manifestarse en ellos.

Así le confesaría. Lo vio gemir entre sueños y murmurar un _Mira_... entre jadeos y sudor, Macbeth sintió su pulso acelerar.

Pero, cuando entró no había sueños como los suyos, y era lo que esperaba presenciar después de haberlo visto dormir, la escena que se representaba frente a él era peor.

Era su hombre, su amor, su todo, junto a la Demonio.

 _—Cuando uno empieza a sentir la soledad es cuando se vuelve más amable..._

Era una especie de recuerdo, o eso dedujo, aun así la posición en la que estaban era tan... Íntima. Quiso dar un paso en frente y hacer notar su presencia, pero la escena cambió a una donde aquella mujer se veía muy distinta, más ruda, y Freed fingía no verla pero lo hacía.

Macbeth sabía porque él siempre lo observaba. Y lo supo, era a lo que Ángel llamaba un amor que supera barreras, que nauseabundo era eso.

Macbeth abrió los ojos despertando así en la habitación del mago que ahora susurraba un _No me dejes, Mirajane_ Y casi juró que vomitaba.

Tras farfullar unas groserías salió de ahí, sintiendo absurdo, casi se confesaba a alguien que no lo correspondía, ¿por qué era tan dificil? Él no era correspondido, tampoco lo era el de cabellos verdes, ni la chica. Nadie.

Todo ese tiempo se cubrió él mismo los ojos, afirmó desde el principio que era como él y ahí perdió, el amor de verdad era asqueroso, la felicidad aun más nauseabunda, y de nueva cuenta sólo Morfeo le brindaba paz, la confianza y cobijo que necesitaba, los sentimientos eran nauseabundos, pero el calor de la soledad y el refugio de Morfeo curaban cualquier malestar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A** Una disculpa por la falta de lemon salvaje que esto merecía, es que ni siquiera en gays puedo escribir pecado; lo sé, que hipócrita soy. Después de casi dos meses al fin pague la deuda y puedo respirar en paz. No shippeo esto, lo medio tolero, tampoco shippeo el fraxus o el Mirajane/Freed, pero es lo que salió en 20 minutos, así que debía aprovechar. Diría que ojalá sea de su agrado pero según mi vanidad eso no importa(?)okno YO NO TENGO GRIPE, ojalá se entienda.

 **Aclaraciones** : La magia de Macbeth me la saque de una parte íntima porque puedo y quiero, todos lo hacen, so why don't me?

Antes de que lo olvide, son 778 palabras, así que es mitad y mitad(?) Lofiu Light xDD

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
